


[Podfic] Wontonly

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Tumblr fics [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: English Accent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sexualisation of Dumplings, Soundcloud, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: John's night working at The Wonderful Wonton gets a lot more steamy when his last customer happens to be a certain detective.





	[Podfic] Wontonly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merelypassingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wontonly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435243) by [merelypassingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime). 



> I saw this little treasure slide on up my tumblr dash after someone pointed out the difference between wanton and wonton. I commented that there must be a story in there, somewhere and Meredelicious came up with the goods! It was so yummy, I felt I had to podfic it. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Mere!


End file.
